Gear From Hell
by Ace of Hate
Summary: " My name is Marcus Chan, and this is my story." Leaving a review and a like would be appreciated. Considering abandoning it, since I have The Challenge Ahead to focus on. If you want to adopt this, please PM me. Thanks!


**I don't Own Gears of War, Epic Games does, I just expand the story to how I see fit.**

Description:

Name: Marcus

Surname:Chan

Rank: Sergeant

Regiment: 26 Royal Tyran Infantry

Age: 34

It was a cold, muddy day, fourteen years after the Locust had disrupted the peace that had finally graced Sera after the Pendulum Wars. I had been fighting since the beginning, with no family but my squad mates. I had left home to serve in the end of the Pendulum Wars, only to indirectly serve at Aspho Point, in one of the ships offshore. My squad was a tight knit group, despite having a bunch of rooks. The Lieutenant/Big Daddy of our little family was Lt. Maxwell, a meticulous son of a bitch, always liked his squad tightly run, with no excuses, and a tough bastard to kill to boot. Me, as the ready-to-rumble sergeant, had to watch over the rest of the squad, since they were all rooks. First there was Chris, a high energy rook that liked to shoot the shit, but a whiz with engines, Brandon came next, kind of mellow, but deadly accurate with a Longshot. My weapon preference was the Torque Bow, and the Gnasher Shotgun.

We had been stuck in Jacinto for months now, with the same view of The Slab, otherwise known as Jacinto Maximum Security Prison, where Marcus Fenix, one of the Embry Star winners from Aspho Point, was being held. i was never one to complain aout that kind of shit, since minding my own business is an instinct for me now.

" Squad, mount up! We've got a patrol to do," yelled Lt Maxwell, " Chan, your on point."

" Got it! " I yelled back, thinking, _Great, the asshole WANTS me to go on point again, guide us through another firefight from hell, not like the first one where we almost didn't make it back._

I lead the patrol out the gate, not wanting to spend too much time as a visible target for the roving Locust patrols, getting closer and closer to The Slab, enough to see a solitary figure standing in the battements. unsure if it is a human or Drone, I call for the patrol to take cover.

" Brandon," I hiss, "hand me your longshot, I wanna see who the fuck's up there!"

" Why should I? The last time that you 'borrowed' it, the barrel was cracked and bent, the stock was broken, and the scope needed to be replaced!"

I had forgotten that Brandon was a whiner, since he usually wasn't required to go on a small patrol, but our whole squad was required this time, which was unusual in the first place. As he passed it to me, two Ravens flew overhead towards The Slab. I took the 'Shot, and quickly zoomed in on the figure.

" Fuck me sideways with a two-by-four," I said.

"What? Who's the figure?" asked Lt Maxwell.

" It's a damn Drone, sir, they've taken over the prison. FUCK!" I swore.

I pick up on a conversation coming from the returning Raven.

" So, you're Marcus Fenix?"

" Yeah."

" The one who fought at Aspho Fields?"

" Yup."

" Awesome."

" Not really."

Summoned back to Jacinto, we hurried to get there before we were overwhelmed. when we got within a reasonably safe distance in, Hoffman came stompin' down, looking half relieved, half fucking pissed.

" Santiago busted Marcus Fenix out of The Slab earlier today, Lieutenant, and I want you and your squad as a back up squad at Embry Square as soon as they land, got it?"

" Yes sir, received loud and clear!"

As we made our way to Embry Square, I wondered why Hoffman would want us there as back up. Did he think Fenix would be trouble? Or did he want to intimidate him? Either way, I didn't care. At the Square,we saw another Raven already there, with a Lieutenant from Comms there, a Lt Stroud. Hoffman saw us and motioned for us to hold where we were, behind cover and out of sight just as a second Raven was landing, presumably with Marcus Fenix in it. Pulling my T-bow out, I fidget with the bolt already out. I look up in time to see Hoffman walking towards a huge Gear, wearing a doo-rag.

They briefly talk, then Hoffman guides Lt. Kim to the side, while Marcus stares at Lt Stroud. Suddenly, rounds started raining down on the little reunion. Stroud was advising Hoffman to take off immediately. My squad spread out, returning fire, while I covered Fenix, Santiago, Carmine, and Lt. Kim.

**AN: updates will take a fairly long while, so before you people start flamimg me, chill, I'll have an update every few days. D****on't be afraid to give a review, anonymous reviews are appreciated, but no flames. Also, I decided to take the two chapters and mold them into one, so that way chapters are longer. I would like to have AT LEAST ten reviews before I post the next chapter.**


End file.
